


Dennor Week Day Two: Fairy Tale

by ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster



Series: Dennor Week 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, implied cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster/pseuds/ectoBiologist_ghostyTrickster





	Dennor Week Day Two: Fairy Tale

Norway frowned at the outfit before him. "Denmark..." he warned, a glare threatening to appear on his face. The older man just grinned at him. Denmark held up the outfit, an ever-present smile on his face. Norway crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "No," he spoke finally. The shorter country stood up and stomped out of the room. "But, _Norge_ \--" "Denmark, I will not reenact _The Little Mermaid_ with you!"


End file.
